


Knight in Scaly Armor

by Badboylover24



Series: RadioDust/PentNiss Valentine’s Week [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Henroin, Brave Arackniss, Curse of an Overlord, Hero Pentious, Homophobic Henroin, M/M, Overlord Pentious, soul contract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: Day 7 of Radiodust/Pentniss Valentine’s Week: After learning his son’s secret, Henroin was about to erase Arackniss…but was stopped by a new and improved Sir Pentious.
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioDust/PentNiss Valentine’s Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Knight in Scaly Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Hazbin Hotel & Characters belong to Vivziepop.

**_BAM!_** Arackniss tumbled across the floor from the punch in the face from Henroin before his back hit the wall. He growled as pain shot through his petite body, but he refused to cry out in pain…let alone _beg_ his father to stop.

Yes, Henroin found out about eldest son being gay like Anthony (alias Angel Dust) and is with Sir Pentious. Yes, he’s enraged. And no, Arackniss is not going to give up his love for Pentious for this asshole.

“You’re only gonna make this harder on yourself, Arackniss,” the larger demon growled, glaring down at the beaten spider. “Don’t dishonor your old man like this.” Arackniss only scoffed at him with a wry laugh, worsening the scowl from his father.

“Me? Dishonor ya? Says the asshole who drove Anthony to suicide…Says the asshole who didn’t bother saving him from Valentino who’s _worse_ than him…Says the asshole who ignored Molly’s pleas to help him like _neither_ of them are worth it.” He then turned to his father sharply, fire in his undamaged eyes.

“ _You_ dishonored _me_ , ya fuckin’ shit! Because of you, I’ve lost my brother in my human life. Whatever happened to ‘As the older brother, you’re to look out for Anthony’? I don’t care _what_ lifestyle he chose; I still love him for whom he still is!

“The same goes for Penn. Just like I was there for Anthony, he was there for me. Every time I return to him after you take it out on me, he would patch me up and comfort me. Every time he does, he reminds of when I patched up Anthony after you shamelessly hurt him. That’s one of things I love about Penn; he helps me remember who I am.”

Henroin’s angry face darkened as his son finished:

“Even if you erase me… _you’re fuckin’ **dead** to me_…” The glaring smirk never left Arackniss’s expression as his now disowned father slowly reached into his jacket.

“So be it,” Henroin sighed, pulling out an Angel Revolver. He then slowly started to aim it at the smaller spider.

“ _Arrivederci_ , Arac—“

_ZHHHHOOOOM… **BAM!!!**_

Arackniss shot his head up with surprised shock when some blur crashed into Henroin and bashed him into the wall. He then saw that the blur was a bunch of yellow-and-green snakes, impaled into the larger spider’s arms and shoulders to pin him to the wall.

“What the fuck is— _GYAAUUGGHH_!” Henroin cried out in pain when the snakes’ green parts glowed. He can feel them pumping some venom into his fresh wounds, burning his flesh like acid and fire.

“ ** _HOW DARE YOU HURT MY ARACKNISS!_**” Arackniss’s eyes widened at the familiarity of the third voice, despite the dark tone laced into it to make it sound more deadly. He then turned to see where—or _who_ —the snakes were coming from.

“Penn?!” It was indeed his Pentious, only…different now. He has this yellow-green aura swirling around him, and his suit and tie are all black without the stripes but now with glowing green snake silhouettes instead. His hood/hair is flared out, and Arackniss can see that the snakes are coming out of the pupils of its eyes like extremely long tentacles. And his eyes and the eye on his Hat…they are still red, but they have a yellow-green aura encircling them.

That’s when Arackniss and Henroin felt it: that fearful aura that reeks of power and darkness that must’ve come from from the heart of Hell itself.

“Penn…” Arackniss said in awe. “You’ve…become an Overlord…”

“Yes,” the snake replied with a loving smile at the smaller spider. “Thanks to you, my dear Nissy.” He then turned angrily to Henroin, who is helpless and scared shitless.

“Unholy shit…” he whimpered. He cried out in pain again when the snakes pumped the acidic venom in his wounds again.

“You worthless piece of _shit_ ,” Pentious hissed, his eyes glowing in their green circles again. “I have half a mind to rip you apart piece by piece. And don’t expect your men to help you; they’re out of commission for a while.” More screams from more venom.

“It will be very easy for me…venom pumping into your veins…burning away your insides auntie your limbs fall off…then make you watch as I rip your heart out and devour it with your last dying breath…” Henroin shut his eyes and prepared for the worst…

“But I won’t.” The snakes released him, and Henroin crumbled to the floor in a heap, his wounds bleeding red and black.

“You’re not worth it,” Pentious explained. “And I know that Arackniss wouldn’t want me to without his say in this. So I shall spare you but inform you of the venom. It has a curse in it: you come near Arackniss, Angel, _or_ Molly with an Angel Weapon ever again, the venom will eat away at your arms until they fall off. Then snakes will burst out of the open wounds and devour you until there’s nothing left.

“In other words, you or your mob come near the Spider Siblings to erase them; all bets are off.”

He then turned Arackniss, and his angered scowl softened to a hurt frown at his beloved’s condition. There’s a deep cut over his right eye, making him close it so no blood would get in. And the left eye has a dark shiner. He can also sense some fresh bruises on his chest and stomach, and he winced at the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Nothing he can’t fix before he starts to bleed internally too much.

“My poor Nissy,” he purred, slithering to his side. “Don’t you worry; I’m here now.” He then lowered himself to the small spider’s level.

“Just let my pets help you,” he purred, opening his hood again. Arackniss watched as the snakes came out of the pupils again and started nuzzling at his injuries gently as their yellow parts glowed. As they did, Arackniss felt the parts they nuzzled tingle for a few seconds…and the pain was gone. Even the cut and shiner are gone. His snakes healed him.

“Penn…” Pentious only shushed him with a gentle claw on the lips.

“It’s alright, Nissy,” he said, picking him up into his arms and holding him like a small bride, a loving smile gracing his lips.

“Nissy, come with me,” he said gently. “As your Overlord, I will give to you and your siblings the protection they need from those who wish to do you harm, including Henroin. In return, you shall be my lover and faithful assassin/successor.” He then held a gold-glowing hand to the awed spider. “Is it a deal then, my love?” Arackniss didn’t have to think this through.

“Deal.” And without a second thought, he grasped the held out hand and pressed his lips into the newly-evolved Overlord’s, kissing him passionately as a golden glow enveloped them, a sign of the sealed soul contract.

Pentious smiled a bit through the kiss. He had finally fulfilled his dream of becoming an Overlord thanks to Arackniss’s loving support. Prior to that moment, he vowed that when he does evolve into an Overlord, he will choose Arackniss as his first soul contract. Now that he has fulfilled that promise, Arackniss will be at his side and free from the abuse of his now disowned father.

And Arackniss is happy that his soul contract is now under Pentious. This snake is more than his Overlord; he is his hero…his knight in scaly armor.

When the pair finally broke the kiss, Arackniss laid his head into the crook of the snake’s neck as he slithered out of the room, leaving behind the beaten Henroin still suffering from the pain to fight back.


End file.
